Mordekaiser/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = (Starożytność) | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Mitna Rachnun (czasami ) | Grupy = * * | Krewni = | Zawód = Pan Śmierci | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum | 1:Skórka = Smoczy Rycerz Mordekaiser | 2:Skórka = Piekielny Mordekaiser | 3:Skórka = Mordekaiser z Pentakill | 4:Skórka = Lord Mordekaiser | 5:Skórka = Król Trefl Mordekaiser }} }} Dwa razy zabity i trzy razy zrodzony, Mordekaiser to okrutny watażka z zamierzchłej epoki, który wykorzystuje moc nekromancji, aby pętać dusze na wieczną służbę. Niewielu już pamięta jego dawne podboje i zdaje sobie sprawę z pełni jego mocy. Istnieją jednak starożytne dusze, które obawiają się dnia jego nadejścia. Dnia, w którym roztoczy swe panowanie nad żywymi i umarłymi. Żelazny Upiór W minionej epoce zaciekły pan wojny, , siał spustoszenie w puszczach północy. Napędzany mroczną wiarą, miażdżył każde plemię i każdą osadę na swojej drodze, tworząc imperium skąpane w śmierci i krwi. Gdy jego życie miało się ku końcowi, czerpał wielką satysfakcję ze świadomości, że bez wątpienia zasłużył na wieczne miejsce przy stole bogów we wspaniałej Komnacie Kości. Jednak kiedy umarł, nie czekały na niego żadne komnaty ani chwała. Zamiast tego Sahn-Uzal stanął na pustym, szarym pustkowiu, obleczony eteryczną mgłą i dręczony kakofonicznymi szeptami. Co jakiś czas inne zagubione dusze zbliżały się do niego — były niewiele więcej niż duchowymi kształtami, które przemierzały własną krainę zapomnienia. Gniew opanował Sahn-Uzala. Czy jego wiara była fałszywa? Czy może jego prymat nad światem nie wystarczył, żeby zagwarantować mu upragnioną nieśmiertelność? Z pewnością ta pustka nie mogła być wszystkim... lecz wydawała się nie mieć końca. Patrzył, jak pomniejsze duchy powoli niknęły we mgle, padając ofiarą rozpadu i czasu. Ale Sahn-Uzal opierał się niknięciu. Dzięki swojej woli, zahartowanej szałem i cierpieniem, nie rozpadał się w pył. Z czasem nieprzeniknione, pozbawione źródła szepty tamtego miejsca skrystalizowały się w postaci słów, które mógł prawie zrozumieć — był to ochnuński, bluźnierczy język, którym nikt wśród żywych się nie posługiwał. W tym, co pozostało z umysłu Sahn-Uzala, powoli zaczął kształtować się niecny plan. Zaczął słać wabiące szepty przez zasłonę pomiędzy wymiarami, obiecując swą niezrównaną siłę każdemu, kto ośmieliłby się go wysłuchać. I, co musiało się wydarzyć, nadszedł dzień, w którym zgromadzenie czarodziejów postanowiło przywrócić Sahn-Uzala do życia. Nie mając ani ciała, ani kości, Sahn-Uzal nakłonił ich, by uczynili go silniejszym od wszystkich śmiertelników i związali jego duchową postać z czarnym pancerzem z metalu, wykutym na podobieństwo jego dawnej zbroi. Tak oto powstał kolosalny upiór z żelaza i nienawiści. Głodni władzy czarodzieje mieli nadzieję wykorzystać go jako broń w swoich błahych wojenkach. On natomiast zgładził ich w okamgnieniu — ich broń i czary były bezużyteczne w walce z nim. W akcie desperacji wykrzyczeli jego imię, aby go zakląć, lecz na nic się to nie zdało, albowiem Sahn-Uzala już nie było. Wzniecając eteryczny wstrząs, wypowiedział swoje imię w języku ochnuńskim: Mordekaiser. Zaczął się jego drugi podbój wymiaru śmiertelników. Tak jak wcześniej miał wielkie ambicje, ale teraz wzmacniała go nekromantyczna magia, której przedtem nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Z bojaźliwych dusz, które uszły z czarodziejów, Mordekaiser stworzył broń godną imperatora śmierci, diabelską maczugę o nazwie Zmrok, i przejął władzę nad armią swoich ofiar. Jego nieprzyjaciołom wydawało się, że interesowały go tylko rzeź i zniszczenie. Całe pokolenia sczezły w trakcie jego bezustannych batalii. Jednakże plan Mordekaisera był o wiele bardziej skomplikowany. W sercu swojego imperium wzniósł Bastion Nieśmiertelności. Choć większość uważała go jedynie za siedzibę Mordekaisera, garść wybrańców poznała skrywane w nim tajemnice. Mordekaiser łaknął wszelkiej zakazanej wiedzy o duchach i śmierci oraz dogłębnego zrozumienia zaświatowego wymiaru... bądź wymiarów. Taka tyrania mogła przysporzyć mu jedynie wrogów. Żelazny Upiór został niespodziewanie pokonany przez sojusz plemion i wskutek zdrady w kręgu jego najbliższych podwładnych. Tajemnej klice udało się zerwać więzy łączące jego duszę ze zbroją i zamknąć pusty, żelazny pancerz w nieznanym miejscu. Tym sposobem Mordekaiser został wypędzony z wymiaru materialnego. Jednakże taki był jego plan, choć nikt o tym nie wiedział. W istocie była to nieodzowna część jego zamysłu. Prymat i podstęp zawiodły go daleko, lecz wiedział, że czeka go przeznaczenie o wiele wspanialsze od Komnaty Kości. Tam, na niegdyś niezamieszkanym pustkowiu, oczekiwali go wszyscy, którzy umarli za jego ostatnich rządów. Ich duszom, zbezczeszczonym przez mroczną magię, nie było dane odejść. Najsilniejsi z nich stali się oddaną, wieczną armią Mordekaisera, całkowicie podległą jego woli... ale nawet tym słabym znaleziono funkcję. Z delikatnej materii ich dusz Mordekaiser chciał stworzyć nowe imperium. Mieli stać się budulcem i spoiwem jego Zaświatów. W minęły całe stulecia i wokół Bastionu Nieśmiertelności wyrosło kolejne imperium. Imię Mordekaisera wciąż jest wyszeptywane ze strachem i podziwem przez tych, którzy studiują dawne dzieje, zaś nieliczne, prastare dusze, które go znały, wspominają je z niechęcią. Największą grozą dla jednych i drugich byłoby, gdyby Mordekaiser jakimś cudem powrócił na stałe. Modlą się, by coś takiego nigdy nie stało się rzeczywistością, albowiem nie znają żadnego sposobu na powstrzymanie go. Ostatnie Panowanie Uniesiona pięść. Przypływ nekromantycznej mocy. Na jego oczach ostatnia iglica ostatniej wieży nabiera kształtu, atramentowy dym zrasta się w czarne żelazo. Mordekaiser spogląda na swoje królestwo z poczuciem mrocznej dumy. Budowa Mitny Rachnun, jego Zaświatów, dobiegła końca. Kiedyś stał dokładnie w tym miejscu jako śmiertelna dusza skazana na nicość niepamięci. Teraz rozciąga się przed nim królestwo zbudowane jego wysiłkiem. Kroczy ścieżką w kierunku swojej twierdzy, napawając się satysfakcją ze swojej pracy. Każdy kamień pod stopami to jego dzieło. Jego okrutna magia i żelazna wola ukształtowały wszystkie blanki i umocnienia. Gdzie wcześniej nie było nic, Mordekaiser stworzył własną rzeczywistość — wymiar, w którym niebawem wszystkie dusze zagoszczą na wieczność i nigdy nie przeminą. ---- ''Sahn-Uzal mrugnął i rozejrzał się. Był niepewny, miał pustkę w głowie.'' Umarłem. Ta myśl przeleciała mu przez umysł niczym szept na wietrze. Gdy uświadomił sobie zawartą w niej prawdę, ulotny smutek na chwilę napełnił jego serce. Potem narósł w nim śmiech, drżenie z trzewi, które wezbrało w całym jego ciele, znalazło ujście w klatce piersiowej i wylało się z niego rozszalałym wodospadem. Świetnie. Sahn-Uzal zwrócił wzrok ku oddali w poszukiwaniu wielkiej bramy dusz, która miałaby zaprowadzić go do słynnej '''Komnaty Kości'. Szukał ochotników, którzy ponieśliby go, skąpanego w chwale, w wieczność. Nie posiadał się z ekscytacji, nie mógł się doczekać, aż wreszcie ujrzy dawnych wielkich zdobywców.'' Choć jednak wytężał wzrok, widział tylko mgłę. Sahn-Uzal zrobił krok do przodu, po czym zaskoczony spojrzał w dół. Drobny, sypki piasek zachrzęścił pod jego stopami. W oddali podniosły się jakieś głosy, lecz były zbyt ciche, by dało się wychwycić jakieś słowa. To nie ma sensu. Zdeterminowany, żeby odnaleźć prawdę, ruszył przez pustkowie. Upłynęły niezliczone eony. Zdumienie przerodziło się w zwątpienie. Zwątpienie wznieciło gniew. Gniew nabrzmiał i stał się furią. Nic. Nie ma nic. Suche piaski ciągnęły się bez końca. Nieubłagane głosy nie przestawały szeptać. Były jak doprowadzające do szału swędzenie gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Mgła nigdy nie ustąpiła, unosiła się tam przez wieczność i spowijała wszystko. Czy kapłani kłamali? Czy byli fałszywymi prorokami, bredzącymi głupcami głoszącymi puste przesądy? Czy jego przodkowie popełnili absurdalny błąd w ocenie i nie zaprosili go do wspaniałych komnat? Z początku te pytania go dręczyły. Ale były bez znaczenia. Sahn-Uzal zdążył to sobie uświadomić. Nic nie miało znaczenia poza wszechobecną i dławiącą prawdą, że niczego tam nie ma. Wielka nicość bez żadnej nagrody. Bez nadziei. Gdy ta prawda w niego wnikała, cień rozpaczy nachylił się nad Sahn-Uzalem, pragnąc go pochłonąć. Ale był przecież Sahn-Uzalem. Zdobywcą dziczy. Władcą plemion. Zbudował imperium z niczego. Za życia pokonał wszelkie przeciwności losu, zwalczył rozpacz siłą woli i ambicją. Śmierć niczego by nie zmieniła. Jeśli w śmierci nie odnajdę królestw, które mi obiecano... sam je stworzę. ---- Mordekaiser przechodzi pod wewnętrzną broną, stylizowaną na tę z Bastionu Nieśmiertelności, jego siedziby w wymiarze śmiertelników. Kroczy przez wejście i wchodzi do wielkiej komnaty. Przed nim wyrasta jego tron. Wszędzie wokół w nieustannej kakofonii podnosi się i opada niekończące się wycie dusz, obrzydliwy chór cierpienia. Lecz Mordekaiser nie słyszy ich albo raczej słyszy je tak, jak słyszy się brzęk metalu, będąc w obozowisku podczas wojny, albo tak, jak słyszy się dźwięk butów na żwirze podczas wymuszonego marszu. Są to powszednie dźwięki, zupełnie niegodne uwagi w swej banalności. Wszakże godne dusze stoją na baczność wzdłuż komnaty i żadna z nich nie śmie przemówić. Wszystko jest takie, jakie powinno być. Mordekaiser podchodzi do swojego tronu. ---- Magiczna księga lewitowała nad piedestałem, nietknięta i bez skazy. Stanowiła dziwny kontrast z krwią rozlaną dookoła niej. Ostatni pozostały przy życiu mag podniósł chudą dłoń, krew ściekała z jego brwi. Małe języki ognia tańczyły miedzy jego palcami. To ostatnie zaklęcie, ostatnia desperacka próba. Zdziwiony Mordekaiser przemówił. — Taka magia pochłonęłaby cię w całości, śmiertelniku. I twoją cenną książkę też. Mag splunął słowami. — Ja jestem bez znaczenia. Nic nie ma znaczenia poza powstrzymaniem cię przed położeniem na niej ręki. Gorący, płonący na niebiesko płomień buchnął z dłoni maga. Ogarnął górującego nad nim Żelaznego Upiora. Parząca energia wzbiła się po rękach maga, skóra na nich zaczęła odchodzić. Była to cena rzucenia zaklęcia. Mimo to mag się nie poddawał, choć jego zęby pękały, gdy zagryzał je uparcie. Mordekaiser, duch w zbroi z czarnego żelaza, zrobił krok do przodu, osłaniając księgę przed ogniem. Trzymał '''Zmrok', swoją niesławną maczugę, która pulsowała chorobliwą zielenią. Ciepło płomieni sprawiło, że kamień pękł, i stopiło ciała innych, już nieżywych magów. Lecz Mordekaiser trwał niewzruszony w obliczu ataku.'' Okaleczone ciało maga wreszcie opadło z sił i nieszczęśnik padł na kolana, a jego rwany oddech układał się w szeptaną modlitwę o to, żeby jego moc wystarczyła. Gdyby Mordekaiser wciąż miał ciało, uśmiechnąłby się. — Brakuje ci przekonania. Gdy Mordekaiser zaczął się zbliżać, mag zdławił w sobie szloch. Mrużąc oczy, spojrzał z dołu na zjawę i z jego suchego gardła wydobył się słaby głos. — Nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz! Taki okrutny potwór jak ty nigdy nie zrozumiałby tajemnic Księgi Duchów i... Uderzenie maczugą. Satysfakcjonujące chrupnięcie. Kolejna struga krwi powiększyła lepkie, krzepnące kałuże. Kolejny złamany mag — trzynasty — zamarł w bezruchu na podłodze. Mordekaiser wybuchł śmiechem. — Bierzesz okrucieństwo za niewiedzę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zawieszając wzrok na ciałach, i wyszeptał wers w martwym języku umarłych. Stuknął Zmrokiem o ziemię. Maczuga zaświeciła się jaśniej, zdawała się oddychać — i wtem trzynaście punkcików światła wzniosło się znad strzaskanych ciał i utonęło w ziemi. Mordekaiser przeniósł swoją uwagę z powrotem na księgę, która wciąż lewitowała na swoim miejscu i rozbrzmiewała duchową magią. Kolejny fragment wiedzy potrzebny w jego planach. Kolejny skarb w toku podbojów. Podszedł, żeby odebrać swoją nagrodę. ---- Tron wyrasta przed nim. Jego tylna część, filary z czystego żelaza, pnie się do góry i kończy ostrymi szpicami. Napis w języku ochnuńskim, kanciasty i wyraźny, przebiega po piedestale. Wszechobecne szeptanie w tym miejscu zamienia się niemalże w bezustanny, rozpaczliwy ryk. Mordekaiser kładzie dłoń na podłokietniku, rozpiera go duma z własnego dzieła. Stworzenie go pochłonęło więcej dusz niż stworzenie jakiejkolwiek innej części fortecy. Wycie, które z niego dobiega, jest muzyką dla jego uszu. Mordekaiser mocą myśli przywołuje Zmrok do swoich rąk. Jednym uderzeniem unicestwia tron. Wrzask setek uwolnionych dusz niesie się echem po wielkiej komnacie, gdy giną w niepamięci. Mordekaiser z ponurą satysfakcją patrzy, jak znikają. Trony są dla śmiertelników ograniczanych ciałem i ludzkim wyczerpaniem. On... jest już czymś o wiele potężniejszym. Wchodzi na piedestał z powykręcanego żelaza i odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na swoją wielką komnatę. Jego generałowie, dusze, które były godne umrzeć z jego ręki, kiedy ostatnio kroczył po świecie materialnym, stoją na baczność. Żaden z nich nawet nie drgnie. Żaden nie poruszy się bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Teraz jego królestwo jest naprawdę gotowe. Mordekaiser sprężystym krokiem wychodzi z wielkiej komnaty i idzie w kierunku centrum twierdzy, rdzenia jego mocy i knowań. W kierunku reliktu, który łączy Mitnę Rachnun z wymiarem śmiertelników. W kierunku miejsca, które nadaje prawdziwy cel ukrytemu sercu Bastionu Nieśmiertelności. W pierwszym życiu myślał, że jest wielkim zdobywcą, godnym wiecznych komnat, jakie obiecywała mu jego wiara. Jakież małe, jakież marne, jakież śmiertelne były wtedy jego ambicje! Ale kiedy inni pogodzili się z faktem, że śmierć jest końcem, on użył jej, by rozpocząć swoje prawdziwe podboje. A teraz... jasno i wyraźnie słyszy i rozumie każdy szept w tym wymiarze. Teraz sama magia śmierci przepływa przez niego. Teraz dysponuje wiedzą tajemną zebraną w ciągu drugiego życia, którą wyrwał z ukrytych i nieznanych miejsc tego świata. Niewiele istot może pochwalić się mistrzowskim opanowaniem magii ducha, magii śmierci i magicznych sztuk śmiertelników, które on posiadł. Użyje ich jako broni, żeby ukształtować wszystkie wymiary wedle własnej żelaznej woli. Najwyższa pora powrócić do świata żywych. Wszystkie dusze czekają. Mordekaiser w jednej ręce wznosi Zmrok. Oto zaczyna się jego ostatnie panowanie. Cienie potępienia Czarna mgła wirowała niczym żywa istota, gdy kierowała się ku kamiennemu zamkowi. Potężna, opancerzona postać kryła się w jej wnętrzu. Jej ciężka zbroja lśniła niczym olej, a kule piekielnego ognia płonęły w hełmie. Pod krokami tego opancerzonego upiora więdła trawa, gdy kierował się w stronę bramy. Widział ruch na murach. Wiedzieli, że przyszła po nich śmierć. Usłyszał swoje imię, niesione wiatrem: Mordekaiser. Strzały przecięły mrok. Kilka trafiło w Mordekaisera, odbijając się od jego zbroi. Jedna z nich trafiła w szparę między hełmem i ryngrafem, ale nie spowolniła jego marszu. Potężna, żelazna krata blokowała drogę Mordekaisera. Upiór wyciągnął opancerzoną rękę i wykonał nią ruch w powietrzu. Żelazo zaskrzypiało tylko w jego dłoni, a następnie poleciało na bok, odsłaniając potężną, dębową bramę. Rozżarzone runy pojawiły się na bramie, zmuszając Mordekaisera do cofnięcia się. Czarna mgła otoczyła go, a obrońcy dostrzegli postacie uwięzione w niej – koszmarne widma, które pragnęły dusz żywych. Mordekaiser ruszył naprzód, wymachując kolczastą maczugą Nightfall. Broń cieszyła się złą sławą – poległy od niej tysiące. Potężnym ciosem uderzył nią w drewnianą bramę. Runy eksplodowały – mroczna magia Mordekaisera zniszczyła żałosne zaklęcia ochronne. Brama wleciała do środka wyrwana z zawiasów. Czarna mgła przeniknęła przez wyłom, a Mordekaiser kroczył w środku. Żołnierze czekali na niego na dziedzińcu. „Słabeusze”. Spojrzał po nich, szukając godnego siebie przeciwnika. Jego nieumarły wzrok spoczął na odzianym w srebro rycerzu, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie z mieczem w ręku. „Odejdź, upiorze, bo inaczej zginiesz” – powiedział rycerz. „Ta osada i jej mieszkańcy są pod moją ochroną”. Po wypowiedzeniu tej groźby z czarnej mgły wyłoniły się widma i upiorni wojownicy, stając u boku swego pana. „Jego dusza jest moja” – powiedział Mordekaiser, powstrzymując duchy. Jego głos był głęboki i grobowy, niczym samej śmierci. Mordekaiser ruszył ręką i potężna, nieumarła energia uderzyła rycerza. Jego zbroja zalśniła jasno, a następnie powróciła do normalności, chroniąc rycerza przed magią Mordekaisera. „ ” – rzekł Mordekaiser. „Nie uratuje cię”. Ruszył naprzód i trafił rycerza maczugą w głowę. Cios został zablokowany, jednakże rycerz ukląkł pod siłą uderzenia. Mordekaiser nad nim górował. Rycerz się cofnął, unikając maczugi zmierzającej w jego kierunku. Przesunął się na bok i wbił miecz głęboko w bok Mordekaisera, przebijając się przez pancerz. Dla żywego człowieka byłby to śmiertelny cios, ale na opancerzonym olbrzymie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Mordekaiser zamachnął się ręką i trafił rycerza, odrzucając go. Pan Śmierci ruszył, aby zakończyć walkę, ale rycerz uniknął jego ciosu i wbił swój miecz z całej siły w pierś przeciwnika. Wydając głośny zgrzyt, ostrze weszło w pancerz tuż nad sercem. W środku nie napotkało żadnego oporu, jakby zbroja była pusta. Mordekaiser chwycił rycerza za gardło wielką ręką i uniósł go nad ziemią. „Myślałeś, że możesz ochronić tych śmiertelników” – powiedział Mordekaiser. „Wiedz, że to ty ich zabijesz”. Zacisnął uścisk na gardle rycerza. Śmiertelnik machnął nogami w powietrzu. Mordekaiser obserwował uważnie, jak rycerz kona. Po wszystkim rzucił jego ciało na ziemię. Pan Śmierci uklęknął i położył dłoń na piersi martwego rycerza. Gdy opancerzony gigant wstał, wyciągnął z ciała cień wojownika. Duch rycerza rozejrzał się, a jego oczy wypełniało przerażenie. „A teraz” – rozkazał Mordekaiser, wiedząc, że cień nie może mu się oprzeć. „Zabij ich wszystkich”. cs:Mordekaiser/Příběh de:Mordekaiser/Hintergrund en:Mordekaiser/Background fr:Mordekaiser/Historique ru:Мордекайзер/Background sk:Mordekaiser/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów